Yu-Gi-Oh: Rise of the Demon Realm
by chrisbenoit96
Summary: Yugi Muto is dead. Tristan Yourk is the son of Yugi Muto. He wants to become the best duelist, however there is an ancient power awakening that is older than the Shadow Realm. He is going to need help. Enter the Demon Realm. Rated T but will be changed once it hits a certain point. Some characters are from GX. Yugi is in Flashbacks
1. Chapter I: Heart of the Cards & True ID

**Chapter I: Heart of the Cards and True Identity**

**_Hello, I am chrisbenoit96. This is my first ever Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction. It's called Yu-Gi-Oh: Rise of the Demon Realm. This is a totally different story line from any other created I believe. And I hope you guys love the concept and what it will have in store. Also check out my other fic, "Heir of Whirlpool." Here is a link. _** s/11054318/1/Heir-of-Whirlpool **_Enjoy guys._**

Tristan Yourk was deep in thought. He was thinking about his father. _Father. I am sorry. I am not the duelist that you once were. I have failed._ Just then, a knock came at his door. "Tristan come on," whined the voice of his best friend Kyra Shadow. "We are going to be late to class again Tristan. We have to go!" Realizing that he was still in his pajamas, Tristan scrambled to his feet, got dressed, and then ran out the door, but not paying attention to where he was going he rammed right into his best friend Kyra Shadow.

"Owww! You bit brain," yelled Kyra.

Tristan looked deep into Kyra's eyes, and after what seemed like an eternity, finally realizing the precarious position they were both in, Kyra yelled at Tristan again, "GET OFF ME BIT BRAIN!"

"Ahh!" With that, Tristan scrambled quickly to his feet and started running away from Kyra and she followed him hot on his tail. "GET BACK HERE TRISTAN!" "No way! I am definitely not going to fall for that!" And finally after they got to the school, both Tristan and Kyra were out of breath. Breathing heavily, Kyra didn't even scold Tristan after that because for one she needed to get to class and two she was already out of breath. Kyra stormed past Tristan bumping him hard in the shoulder, as if telling him that "this isn't over." And at that Tristan cringed. He knew exactly how evil Kyra could be when angered.

(Flashback)

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday, dear Kyra! Happy Birthday to you!" It was Kyra's birthday and as she was about to blow out her candles on her 7th birthday, a boy, age 9, Tristan to be more specific, who was notorious for pulling pranks on some of his friends, had dunked Kyra's head into her birthday cake. Most kids at that age would either just cry, or they would laugh really hard and lick it off their faces, but Kyra definitely wasn't most kids. She took neither route and she yelled, "TRISTAN!"

With that, Tristan ran as fast as he could, and normally he would have gotten away from the young brunette, however he couldn't avoid her this time due to the fact that he was laughing so hard while running, and eventually, Kyra caught up with him. Kyra jumped on Tristan and pinned him down to the ground. With that, she started to tickle Tristan's sides. "Hahahhahahahahhah! Kyra- hahhaahahhah stop it- hahahahha!" His weak spot was his sides. He hated being tickled and Kyra knew this.

(Flashback End)

Tristan shrugged it off, he knew Kyra was mad now, but by the end of the day she would be fine. Tristan started walking towards class when someone tripped him up and he landed flat on his face. "Ouch! Watch it!"

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it Tristan the Slacker Yourk," mocked the assailant.

"I am late for class Chad. I need to go to class or Professor Humble will give me detention"

"Oooh, so you are scared of that crotchety old professor," mocked Chad.

"How about you pick someone your own size, Chad Galiance," said Kaden Ishtar, son of famed Egyptologist, Marik Ishtar.

"Well if it isn't, Kaden Ishtar. The so-called number 3 duelist at the academy."

Tristan, watching the debacle stated, "Kaden. Thank you for trying to help me out. But I have to do this on my own."

"Are you sure Trist," asked the spiky haired Ishtar boy.

"Yes. If I don't stand up to the bullies now, I will never be respected," replied Tristan. "I have had it with bullies like you Chad! It's time to duel!"

"Duel? You? Boy, you aren't even worth my time. You are weak. I am in the top 100 duelists here at the academy, you aren't in my league son," said Chad proudly.

"What? Are you scared that you will be beaten by a 'slacker' such as myself? If you are truly that good of a duelist, then prove it right here and right now!"

"Hmph. You asked for it kid. But once I am done with you, you are going to wish you were never born."

Little did Chad know that is exactly what Tristan thought; he had been pushed around and bullied so much, and with his parents gone, he had no protection. The only protection he had, was himself and his courage.

"Let's duel," both said in unison.

Chad 4000; Tristan 4000

"I will tell ya what Tristan. Why don't you go first? I mean you are the slacker, and I am in the top 100," said Chad mockingly.

"I am going to make you eat those words, Chad! I draw!" _Now let's see here, I have Pot of Greed, Sakuretsu Armor, Mirror Force, Marshmallon, and Gearfried the Iron Knight. Hmm. _"First off, I activate the spell card, Pot of Greed! This allows me to draw two cards from my deck!" _Sweet! I just drew Celtic Guardian and Kuriboh! _"I summon Celtic Guardian in attack mode, I set two cards face down and that will end my turn."

"Ha, my draw! I activate Giant Trunade! This brings all Spells and Traps back to the hand!"

_No! Now I can't activate Sakuretsu Armor or Mirror Force_, thought Tristan.

"What's the matter, Tristan? Did I screw up your plans? Ah well. Now I call forth the mighty Rogue Doll! Now! Rogue Doll, attack Celtic Guardian!"

"Not so fast, Chad!"

"But I sent all of your spells and traps back to your hand!"

"Maybe so but I can still activate this effect! When you attack I can send Kuriboh from my hand to the grave to bring all the damage I would have taken in that battle to zero!"

"Grr. You will pay for that Yourk! You are only delaying the inevitable!"

"We shall see." _Come on! Daddy needs a new pair of duel monsters! _"I draw!" _Dark Magician! This is the card father gave me before he died. I will use it to defeat this bully. I will make you proud daddy._

"I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight in attack mode! Now I switch my Celtic Guardian to attack mode. Now Gearfried! Attack his Rogue Doll!

"Not so fast! During damage calculation, I can activate this! By sending Honest to the graveyard I can increase my Rogue Dolls attack by the amount of the attacking monster's attack points! Now your Iron Knight is destroyed and you take 1600 points of damage!"

"AAAAAH!"

Chad 4000; Tristan 2400

"Now I can definitely see why you suck, and I rock," mocked Chad.

"We shall see about that Chad!" _If I can't defeat Chad. I will never be able to become a great duelist like father! I wish you were here father! No. Father would want me to be strong. Not weak. I can do this. And I can win!_

"I set two cards face down and that will end my turn."

"This is the end for you, Tristan!" I sacrifice my Rogue Doll to bring forth this beauty, Shadow Ghoul! With this, I will end you for good Tristan! For every monster that is in my graveyard, my Ghoul gains 100 attack points. So, that makes his attack strength at 1700! Now I activate two Mystical Space Typhoons to take out your two face downs."

_WHAT NO! I NEED THOSE!_

"You look anguished, Tristan. Oohh don't tell me. Those face downs were a big part of your strategy to win? Hahahhahahha! It is time for you to lose this duel Tristan! Now. Shadow Ghoul. Attack his Celtic Guardian!"

"My Guardian! Aah!"

Chad 4000; Tristan 2300

_I have to win this duel! No matter what!_ "I believe in the Heart of the Cards. They will pull me through and I will win this duel."

"Heart of the Cards? Only a fool would believe in such a preposterous notion."

"Don't be so sure, Chad." Tristan smirked. _And the Heart of the Cards has pulled through and it will bring me victory._ "Now I set one card in defensive position."

"Oh a little puny defensive monster. Ha! It's going to take way more than that to defeat a duelist of my caliber."

"I set one card face down and that I will end my turn."

"This will be the end of you Tristan! My move. I draw! Shadow Ghoul. Attack his defensive monster!"

"Ha. You attacked Marshmallon. He cannot be destroyed by battle and when he his flipped face up you take 1000 points of damage."

"What!? Aah! You will pay for that Yourk," hissed Chad.

Chad 3000; Tristan 2300

By this time, the duel had grown quite a bit of a following, as about 15 students and even 2 teachers were watching the duel.

"Wow. This is actually a good contest," said one of the students excitedly.

Tristan looked over at the crowd and got extremely pumped up. _Wow! Are they here because of such an exciting duel? I never thought I would last this long. Especially against a top 100 duelist._ "Hey Chad."

"What," Chad replied.

"Let's make this a great showing."

This really caught Chad off guard. Here he had been for the last 20 minutes bullied and mocked Tristan as a duelist, and all of a sudden he was kind of having fun.

"Alright, Tristan. First I want to apologize for making fun of you and bullying you this whole time. You didn't deserve it. You have earned my respect in this duel man."

"Thanks. Now let's finish it Chad," said Tristan excitedly.

"Hmm. Let's. But I won't hold back Tristan."

"I wouldn't have it any other way Chad." Tristan was having a lot of fun, and the crowd that had been watching had just doubled. There were now a total of 30 students and 4 teachers. Each and every one of the crowd mesmerized by the duel going on before them.

"I will end my turn. Your move Tristan."

"I draw! This duel, is about to make a turn around. I am making a comeback. I sacrifice my Marshmallon, to bring forth one of my most powerful arsenals in my deck! I summon, the fearsome Summoned Skull!"

"Whoa! 2500 attack points? That is enough to wipe out my Shadow Ghoul." Although he was having a lot of fun, Chad was still kind of worried. How would people see him if he, a top 100 duelist, lost to a student that wasn't even ranked?

"Now. Summoned Skull. Attack his Shadow Ghoul, and turn this duel around!"

Chad 2200; Tristan 2300

"Ah my monster. Tristan. Can I be honest with you?"

"Sure Chad, what are friends for man?"

"To me, the concept of true friendship had always been foreign to me. When I was winning duels, I had lots of friends. Not many people know that I was at one point, on my way to the Pros. I had the skills, cards, and the money to skyrocket myself into the limelight, even skipping Duel Academy."

"What? Really? What happened Chad," asked Tristan who was very curious.

Chad kept his story going, "All in one fell swoop, it was all taken away from me. While I was dueling, my parents were on the Cairo Flight 145. They had just got done with a business trip early and they were going to surprise me, by watching the duel that would have put me one victory away from reaching the Pro League. The skies were supposed to be clear that day. During the flight, a massive lightning strike, struck the plane down. Everyone died. The pilots, the crew, the passengers. My parents were gone. After my duel was over, received a phone call that they were gone. The next duel came about and I was so depressed, that I didn't have the will to go on in that duel anymore. I was completely destroyed. My opponent, Derek Caius went on to become the Duel Monsters World Champion. As for me. I was tossed out. My hopes and dreams of going to the Pro League were dashed. Because of my family name I was able to get into Duel Academy. Hoping that I would one day become the great duelist that I once was."

"Wow Chad. I didn't know. I am sorry." Tristan felt really bad for Chad. Sure he was a bully, but Tristan once learned bullies only bully others because they are insecure of themselves, and they find that the only way to mend the hurt, is to hurt others.

"There is nothing to be sorry for Tristan. I have hurt countless people. I need to make amends. Tristan. I now know what I must do. Thank you for teaching me this very valuable lesson."

"You are welcome Chad. We have kept our audience waiting long enough. Let's finish this."

Chad smirked. "Let's. It is my move Tristan. I draw. I set one card in defense mode, and that will be the end of my turn."

"Alrighty then. It's my move!" _Now let's see here. I have Summoned Skull on the field, Dark Magician in my hand and I also have Thunder of Ruler, for now I only have the choice to attack his face down defensive monster._ "Now, Summoned Skull. Attack his face down monster!"

"Perfect! That is what I was hoping for! You just destroyed my Mystic Tomato. When Mystic Tomato is destroyed by battle and sent to the grave yard, I can bring forth one Dark monster from my deck and Special Summon it in attack mode. And I choose, Trap Breaker with an attack force of 1200."

"Hmm. Fine. I set one card face down and end my turn."

"I draw!"

"Not so fast Chad! On your standby phase, I can activate this! Thunder of Ruler! You cannot enter your Battle Phase this turn."

"Heh. Don't you know Trap Breaker's special effect is Tristan?"

"No. What is it?"

"I figured it would be fairly obvious. But I will explain it to you. When a trap card is activated on my opponent's side of the field, by sending my Trap Breaker to the grave yard, I can negate your trap and destroy it."

"What?!" _This isn't good. I need to win this duel!_

"Now I activate my spell card, Raigeki! This destroys all monsters you control."

"No! My Summoned Skull!"

Chad smirked. This was his chance. His first step to regaining glory. "Now I summon Vampire Knight in attack mode."

"1800 attack points!" _Not too many attacks from that card, and I will be history._

"Yep. Now. Vampire Knight. Attack Tristan directly!"

Chad 2200; Tristan; 500

"Now I end my turn. Oh and by the way. During my End Phase, if Trap Breaker is in the grave because he used his effect. I can bring him back to the field. Come forth, Trap Breaker!"

_Hmm. Now he has both his Vampire Knight and Trap Breaker on the field. Only one card can save me. I need to believe in what my father taught me to believe in. Believe in the Heart of the Cards. I can win!_

"My move!" _It all comes down to this. Come on deck. You can do it._ "Draw!" _All right! My father was right! Now I can win this duel._ "I activate the spell card, Ancient Rules! This card allows me to Special Summon one normal Level 5 or higher monster from my hand. Now. Come forth. Dark Magician!"

The audience started to murmur things such as "I thought only Yugi had that card" or "This is awesome" and others were just plain speechless.

Chad's eyes upon the summoning of the Dark Magician were the size of small saucers. "Dark Magician!? But I thought, only the Yugi Muto had that card. I thought he was buried with it. How did you obtain it?"

"My father gave it to me," Tristan stated simply. "My father. Is Yugi Muto. The King of Games. And I am his son. Tristan Muto."

"But I thought your last name was Yourk," said Chad puzzled.

"It is technically speaking," Tristan responded. My father's last name is Muto. My mother's maiden last name is Yourk. After dad died, my mom changed our names back to her maiden name. As to avoid any unwanted attention. My mother wanted me to be my own person. Not to be simply the son of the greatest duelist of all time. She and my dad's dream after I was born was to be a great duelist in my own right. They wanted me to make a name for myself. And this duel. Is the first step to that goal!"

To say that everyone there was in shock would be an understatement. By this time, every single student and every single faculty member, including the Chancellor, Sheppard at Duel Academy were now watching the duel between Chad Galiance and the new found Tristan Muto. And each and every one of them were stunned glued to the duel and the revelation that Tristan was actually the lost son of the late Yugi Muto.

After a long silence, Chad finally spoke, "So you are the son of the greatest duelist in history Yugi Muto?"

"Yes. That is exactly what I am saying to you," Tristan stated as a matter of fact.

"Wow. I cannot believe that I once thought you were a slacker. I know that you will achieve your mom and dad's dream for you."

Tristan was caught a bit off guard by this and said, "How do you know?"

After a few seconds of giving it some thought Chad replied, "Because you have a good friends that are willing to back you up. You have Kyra. And you also have me now too."

Tristan didn't know what to say to that and stammered, "I. I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything Tristan. Now let's continue the duel again."

"Alrighty then. Now. Dark Magician. Attack his Trap Breaker with Dark Magic Attack!"

Chad 900; Tristan 500

"Now this is a duel Tristan! Thanks for helping me see the error of my ways and helping me have fun in a duel again."

"No problem Chad. Now that will end my turn."

"I draw! By sending one Dark monster from my field to the graveyard and removing it from play along with another Dark monster in my graveyard. I can bring forth Vampire King, Lustio! 2500 attack and 1500 defense. For every monster removed from play my King gains 1000 attack points, however he cannot attack the turn he is summoned and each time my King attacks he loses 1000 attack points and so he has the attack strength of 4500."

"I draw." _This card is another card that dad gave me. Magical Hats._

(Flashback)

"Now son," said Yugi, "I want to these two cards. Dark Magician and Magical Hats."

"Wow cool daddy! What do they do," asked the little 5 year old Tristan.

"You will find out when the time comes, you play it. This combo has saved me countless times in my ventures as a duelist. And I am sure it will help you as well."

(Flashback End)

"I set one card face down and I switch my Dark Magician to defense mode." _I hope father was right, and that this combo works._

"I draw! Now. Vampire King, Lustio. Attack Dark Magician!"

"Not so fast. I activate my trap!"

"A trap," asked Chad in a fearful voice.

"Magical Hats! This card puts my Dark Magician under one of these four hats and they shuffle. Attack the wrong hat and I take no damage."

"Hmm. Fine. Lustio. Attack the hat on the far right! Searing Bite!"

While the smoke cleared from the attack everyone was waiting in anticipation on if the attack went through or not.

"Wrong. There are 3 more hats. Also your monster loses 1000 attack points now."

Chad thought, _he is right. If I don't choose the right one on my next turn I won't have enough attack power to destroy his Dark Magician._ "I end my turn."

"My draw!" _Perfect. Negate Attack._ "I set one card face down and end my turn."

"I draw! Now. Lustio! Attack the hat on in the middle."

"Not so fast! I activate my trap card, Negate Attack. This negates your attack and ends the battle phase. Also your monster loses another 1000 attack points. And now Lustio is back down to its original 2500."

"Grr. I end my turn." Chad thought, _Since he used his Negate Attack when I attacked the middle hat, his Dark Magician must be in that one._

"My move. I draw." _Wow! Thanks deck. My strategy has fallen into place. That middle hat actually had nothing inside of it. I knew I was taking a gamble. Now he probably thinks my Dark Magician is in the middle hat, and next turn he will attack that one and then it will spring my little trap card._ "I set one card inside of one of the Magical Hats and end my turn."

"My draw! This duel is over Tristan! Now once my Vampire King attacks, your Dark Magician will be destroyed and you won't have any protection left. Now. Vampire King, Lustio attack the middle hat with Searing Bite!"

Everyone is waiting in angst. Did Chad hit the right hat, or is Tristan finished. That is the only thing that was on everyone's mind as they watched the duel.

Tristan smirked. "Why are you smiling at me like that," asked Chad with fear in his voice.

"Because. You fell right into my trap."

Everyone gasped.

"Yes. You fell right into my Mirror Force! This destroys all monsters you have in attack position," grinned Tristan.

"But. But. Your Dark Magician was in the middle hat? You used your negate attack when I attacked the it. Unless…it was a trick."

Tristan was smiling really big at this point, "Yes. That was a ruse to get you to think my Dark Magician was in the middle hat so I then could place my trap in one of the hats on my turn and then you attacked the one where I was hiding my trap."

"But why," asked Chad astonished.

At that moment, Professor Archie Humble walked in front of everyone. "I believe I can answer that question for Tristan here. He believed that by getting you to attack a hat and then stopping you attack with his Negate Attack he would ruse you into believing that the Dark Magician was in that particular hat and it blinded your judgement, not even thinking for one second it could be a trap."

Chancellor Sheppard cut in, "Very well put Professor."

"Thank you Chancellor," said Humble blushing.

"I see," replied Chad looking down.

"Don't feel bad Chad. The strategy may have worked, but it was because I believed in myself and my deck completely. Not to mention the luck involving in drawing the exact cards needed and making you believe that my Magician was in that one hat and having you set on that one hat and not seeing the trap that was awaiting."

"I see now. That all makes perfect sense."

"Glad to hear it Chad. Now. Dark Magician. Attack his Life Points directly and end this duel with Dark Magic Attack!"

"AAAAH," screamed Chad.

Chad 0; Tristan 500

"That was an awesome duel Chad."

"Thanks Tristan. Friends?"

"Friends." With that, everyone in the school quite literally started cheering and applauding both duelists, Tristan raised his fist in the air, as did Chad.

For the rest of the day, the talk of the school was the duel Chad Galiance and Tristan Yourk had, and to Tristan's surprise, no one at all said anything to him about his relation to Yugi Muto. That made him feel really good.

The intercom rang, and out came the voice of Chancellor Sheppard. "I would like to see, Tristan Yourk, Chad Galiance, Kyra and Scyl Shadow, as well as Professor Humble in my office.

All five of them stoop up and went to Chancellor Sheppard's office. On the way there, Chad, Tristan, Kyra, and Scyl were all wondering why Chancellor Sheppard wanted to see them, however Professor Humble thought he knew exactly why, and he feared that the world was in danger once again.

Chapter I End

**_I hope everyone enjoyed this first chapter. Why does Chancellor Sheppard want to see Chad, Tristan, Kyra, Scyl, and Professor Humble? Also what does Professor Humble know? Find out and more in the next exciting chapter of, Yu-Gi-Oh: Rise of the Demon Realm. Please I am welcome to any suggestions on this fic and my Naruto fic. Please read and review. Ciao guys._**


	2. Chapter II: The Shadows

**Chapter II: The Shadows**

**_Welcome back to Yu-Gi-Oh: Rise of the Demon Realm. I hope you guys liked Chapter 1. Now here is Chapter 2. Enjoy. Read and Review._**

Tristan, Kyra, Scyl, Chad, and Professor Humble were all huddled together around Chancellor Sheppard's desk. They were waiting eagerly as to why they were all called to his office in the middle of class.

"Now. I am sure you guys are all wondering why I have called you all here today. You see, there are these three cards. The Sacred Beast cards."

"Sacred Beast cards," asked all five in unison. _This is certainly wasn't what I was expecting. I was expecting the jist on what killed Yugi and Kaiba_, thought Professor Humble.

"Yes, the sacred beasts," Sheppard continued, "These very powerful cards were locked away deep under the school. In fact, that was the prime reason that Duel Academy was actually built. Sure it is here to teach all you youngsters how to duel and the like, however it was built to protect these cards. These cards have the power to take energy from other cards, as well as bring destruction to the world, should they fall into the wrong hands."

"So what do you want us to do, Chancellor," asked Tristan, very intrigued by these turn of events.

Sheppard answered, "I need these seven keys to be protected. Each of you will be given one."

Clearly confused, Chad asked, "But, Chancellor?"

"Yes, my dear boy?"

"You said there are seven keys, and each of us will be given one correct?"

"Correct."

"But. Last time I checked. There are only five of us and if you are going to protect one that would be six. The math still isn't adding up."

"Ah yes. You see, the other two keys. Already have been lost."

"What," yelled all five in unison.

"Yes. Two of the keys have been already won in a duel," said Sheppard gloomily.

"Who had the other two keys," Kyra added in.

It took a few minutes for Sheppard to gain his composure before finally answering, "Jaden Yuki and Zane Truesdale."

"So. The former top duelist at Duel Academy and some kid named Jaden Yuki lost two of the seven keys already," asked Scyl, who now was very intrigued.

"Yes," exclaimed Sheppard.

"Why not give the seven keys to the chosen duelists at one time," Humble added in.

"Because. I thought that those two would be enough to win. Jaden was able to defeat the first of the Shadow Riders, Nightshroud who turned out to be Atticus Rhodes. After that, Zane lost to the second one, Camula, who is a vampire and uses a very deadly Vampire Deck. And then in an attempt to get Zane back, so did Jaden."

This troubled Professor Humble deeply. He finally exclaimed, "So you pit two students against seven Shadow Riders. And expect them to save the world?!"

"Calm down Professor. It has been my biggest mistake that I have ever made. And when this is all said and done, if we still have a world. I am stepping down as Chancellor," stammered Sheppard dejectedly.

"Well then. Let's get to work," Tristan continued, "Let's kick some Vampire ass."

After that, the rest of them took the remaining keys and then went to their dorms.

(Elsewhere on the Island)

A bat flies into a cave and lands on the shoulder of a dark haired, pale woman with fangs in the front of her teeth. "What have you gathered my child?" The bat just screeched, but Camula seemed to understand it. "Good, good. Looks like I have found dinner. I am coming. Tristan Yourk."

(About midnight in Tristan's dorm)

Tristan was having a lot of trouble falling asleep. He knew he had to get some sort of rest for when he had to duel, but it was just too much. Everything that had happened. Him defeating Chad, and then all of a sudden he is a part of saving the world from these Shadow Riders and protecting the Sacred Beast cards from ever coming to see the light of day.

_Ugh. Everything that has happened today. This sucks. Am I even good enough to even save the world like father did on multiple occasions? This is way too risky. What am I to do?_

At that moment, he heard a voice, and it said, "Don't be afraid Tristan. You are ready. Just believe in your deck."

Surprised, Tristan jumped. He came to one conclusion. "Father? Is that you? Where are you?"

Nobody answered.

"Hmm. Must have been my imagination. Well. I need some sleep." Tristan then pulled his blanket over his head and fell asleep.

(Tristan's Dream)

"HAHAHHAHHAHA," yelled a dark haired woman with fangs. "You have lost Tristan. Now your soul is mine! Hahahah!"

Tristan woke up in a cold sweat. _What the hell was that? Was that just a dream? Or was it the future?_ Tristan didn't have any time to ponder these things, because he finally realized he wasn't even in his dorm anymore. "What the fuck. Where the hell am I," Tristan yelled aloud.

A voice resonated from the hall way. A woman's voice. "You are in my domain, Tristan Yourk. I am Camula. The second Shadow Rider. Time to face your doom to the Shadows!"

With that, Tristan scrambled out of the room on a balcony. At the other end of the balcony stood Camula. "You are up! Good, good. Get ready to duel, Tristan!"

"Fine. Let's duel, Camula. And when I win, you have to give Jaden and Zane back!"

"Heheheh. I can give you Zane back, but I cannot give you Jaden."

This flustered Tristan. "W-What? Why can't you give Jaden back to us?!"

"Because. His soul. No longer exists."

"What?! That doesn't make any sense. What does that supposed to mean?"

"It means that there is a much more powerful force here at work," Camula stated blatantly as if disgusted.

"What do you mean?"

Avoiding the question, Camula stated, "You sure ask a lot of questions little boy. I will tell you what. If you can defeat me in this Shadow Game, then Zane will come back, and I will tell you why little Jaden cannot be given back."

"Deal. Now let's duel!" Tristan put on his duel disk, and put his deck in it. I am going to teach you, not to mess with Duel Academy!"

"We shall see about that little boy," Camula stated maliciously.

Tristan 4000; Camula 4000

"Ladies first. I draw. I play a card in defense mode and end my turn." _Once this little boy attacks me, the flip effect will destroy his monsters, and will deal damage equal to his monsters combined attack and defense points._

"My move. Draw!" _I have Ancient Rules, Dark Magician, Goblin Attack Force, Raigeki, and two cards that are totally useless. I can win this duel this turn._

"I summon Goblin Attack Force in attack mode. It has a power force of 2100. Now I activate the spell card, Ancient Rules. This allows me to Special Summon one level five or higher normal monster without any sacrifices. I bring forth, the one and only Dark Magician!"

_Come on Tristan. Attack me. You will lose this duel, _thought Camula.

"Why are you smiling vampire? Don't you see that you are going to lose," asked Tristan baffled by Camula's confidence.

_Win this turn? What does he mean_, thought Camula.

"Now I activate the spell card. Raigeki! This destroys all of the monsters that you control and sends them to the grave yard!"

At that, Camula panicked. _No! I was too confident I would beat him. Master Xiashin warned me to take precaution and I didn't listen._

"What's wrong Camula? Are you afraid now? You got over confident. I want you to remember one thing. I am Tristan Muto! The son of Yugi Muto, the legendary duelist," exclaimed Tristan smirking.

_HE'S THE SON OF THE KING OF GAMES! EVEN IF I TOOK PRECAUTION I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO WIN!_

"Hehe. Now I will end this duel. Goblin Attack Force, attack her directly!"

Tristan 4000; Camula 1900

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH," screamed Camula who was in a lot of pain.

"Dark Magician," exclaimed Tristan, "End this duel! Dark Magic Attack!"

Tristan 4000; Camula 0

"Now. Bring back Zane, and tell me why you can't bring Jaden back."

Camula looked down. Shocked by her swift defeat. "I can't believe I lost. Fine. I give you Zane."

(Duel Academy Hospital)

Dorothy was putting some inventory away when all of a sudden, Zane Truesdale, former number one duelist at the academy woke up. "Zane? Is that you?" Zane looked over at Dorothy and muttered, "Stronger than Shadows," and fell back unconscious. "Nurse! Zane woke up and he passed out again!"

The school nurse walked over to Zane's bed. "He is alright Dorothy. No need to worry. He just needs some rest."

(Back at Camula's Mansion)

"Now tell me Camula! Where is Jaden?" Tristan started to shake Camula. She muttered, "Stronger than Shadows" then fell unconscious.

Chapter II End

**_That is the end of Chapter 2. Hehe. If you guys are confused by this chapter, then that is okay. There's a reason I added in the Shadow Riders thing. I know you guys will have a lot of questions. But be patient. I know I am probably gonna get some heat for this chapter, but it is here for a reason. And that reason will be revealed soon and it will eventually make sense I promise. Until then. R&amp;R. Chrisbenoit96 signing off._**


End file.
